


Wait, They What?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Padmé gets to meet her son's boyfriend, who actually paid attention when he signed into the afterlife.





	

"Wait, they what?"

Padmé Naberrie, also called Amidala, sat in the Afterlife Cantina, listening to the newcomers tell her about her final ending.

"You died because you lost the will to live," Biggs Darklighter said, taking a sip of his drink. "It's listed right next to your name in the sign-in book."

"I wasn't paying much attention. I was screaming at the guy with the scythe that I wasn't done yet!"

"She really did scream at him," Plo Koon said. "I was still waiting to be processed."

Padmé stood up on the table then. "I DID NOT LOSE THE WILL TO LIVE!" She climbed back down to a rousing chorus of cheers for the declaration, and sat next to Biggs. "Alright, flyboy, tell me about my kid, since that's how this all started."

"Mind if I don't tell you everything, milady?" Biggs asked, a rakish grin lighting his features.

Padmé rolled her eyes at him. "You can leave out the sex life. No mom wants to hear that."

"Excuse me, someone said — "

Padmé's head whipped around to see some old wizard, but she knew that voice. "Kenobi! How dare you let them think I lost the will to live!"

"Yes, someone was right. Hello, Padmé." He walked on over to join her and Biggs at their table. "I didn't exactly stick around to tell anyone anything. Blame Bail for that."

"Did you have to?" the man so named asked, looking up from his own drink, only to have his wife smack his arm. 

"Be nice, Bail. Hello Obi," Breha called teasingly, pleased when it made the old man flush, his ears turning red.

"I'll deal with you later, Bail," Padmé said, turning back to her drink. "Obi, is it?"

Kenobi sighed. "I might be friendly with them. It's why I didn't protest them raising your daughter."

"Wait, what?" Biggs asked. "Leia? The Princess? Is Luke's sister? There is no way in any world that's not going to lead to trouble."

"You know both of my children? Good. Now tell me all about them, except the sex parts," Padmé said imperiously.


End file.
